


Games of Destiny: Extra

by SandscriptTale



Series: Fate & Destiny [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, just scenes that pop into my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandscriptTale/pseuds/SandscriptTale
Summary: Just different scenes I write when I get the urge and they pop into my head. Set in Games of Destiny world after the events that happen.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster/Priest Seto, Kaiba Seto/Kise Ryouta, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi
Series: Fate & Destiny [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661797
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Mutou Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> So this will just be a collection of scenes that randomly pop into my head and I feel like writing. I ended up loving these couples more than I thought I would and there are a few scenes I have in mind that I really wanna write. Will mostly be Kaiba/Kise but I do have a few ideas for Seto/Gilgamesh in the afterlife shenanigans. I Hope you can enjoy too :)

“I still can’t believe Kaiba is one of your groomsmen…” 

Yugi chuckled from where he sat across one of his high school best friends. 

“You’re lucky he’s not my best man,” he teased, and the offended look on Joey Wheeler’s face was exactly what he had hoped to see. 

“As if! I’d boycott the wedding if that was the case!” Joey said with a pout on his face. 

“Seto’s really not that bad,” Yugi said with a soft smile. 

The wedding was the following week, and since Joey was currently living in California with his girlfriend Mai, Yugi wanted nothing more than to spend as much time as he could with his best friend until he had to go back. Which is what led them to a small café for a mid-morning drink before they had to complete the to-do list that his soon-to-be wife had given them. 

“Yeah sure, the King of Ice and Selfishness is definitely not that bad,” Joey replied with an eyeroll as he took a drink of his coffee. 

“You know… Seto _is_ dating someone… and they’ll be at the wedding…” 

The grin on Yugi’s face only widened when Joey’s eyes practically bugged out of his face and he choked on the drink in his hand. 

A coughing fit overtook the blonde and it took a moment of trying to catch his breath and pounding at his chest to clear his airway. 

“ _WHAT_ ?! Kaiba is dating someone? No way! _Who_?” 

“I can’t say who… but I _can_ tell you it’s a blonde model. Still, it’s kind of a secret, so don’t tell anyone okay?” 

Joey blinked and frowned, his brain desperately trying to make sense of this new information. 

“A model huh? Well I guess that makes more sense. Of course, Kaiba would want some pretty eye candy hanging off his arm. The egotistical jerk, always needing to flaunt his status and money.” 

“Actually… it’s a lot more than that.” 

Joey frowned, but the look in Yugi’s eyes told him his best friend was serious about his claim. 

“Ya really expect me to believe _the_ Seto Kaiba is actually capable of having _feelings_ for someone?” 

Yugi smiled. 

“You’d be surprised.” 

Joey rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, sorry Yug, not buying it.” 

* * *

Yugi and Tea’s wedding was everything everyone expected and more. A stressed but happy bride, beautiful décor and moments along her bridesmaids and maid of honor, and plenty of pictures being taken at all times to catch them all. 

Joey only had to coach Yugi through his breathing twice to keep him from freaking out. Once at the fact that he hadn’t bought new shoes for the occasion, and another about the tie he was wearing. Still, all minor wedding mishaps were quickly handled, and it was finally time for the bride to walk down the aisle. 

At the end of the aisle stood Yugi Mutou, with Joey Wheeler as his best man, Tristan, Kaiba, Bakura, and Duke as his groomsmen. 

On the bride’s side stood Serenity as the maid of honor. And although Tea hadn’t had many female friends growing up, she made plenty in her adult life. Her bridesmaids included Mai Valentine, and even Rebecca Hawkins who she surprisingly grew close to throughout the years. The rest of her bridesmaids were close friends she had made throughout her college and dancing career. 

Tea was a marvel in her long white dress, and both bride and groom shed tears as they exchanged vows, as did many in their party, family and friends. 

By the time it was time for the reception, everyone’s hearts were light and happy, ready to celebrate the occasion. 

Joey already had a few drinks, his loud and boisterous voice carousing through the venue as he brought energy and laughs wherever he went. 

Eventually he ended up at the open bar, where a tall blond guy had come to request some water. 

“Water? Are you crazy? This is a party! Grab an actual drink!” Joey chastised as he waved his own drink in the guy’s face. 

The guy blinked, before laughing. 

“I’m actually not twenty yet, so I can’t drink.” 

Joey frowned at the information, and for the first time was able to recognize the face of the man in front of him. 

“Wait a minute… you’re one of the duelists from Kaiba’s tournament, one of the flashy ones right?” Joey said as he recalled the elaborate outfit that this guy had to wear. 

The blonde in front of him nodded. 

“Yeah, I was. My name is Kise Ryota.” 

Joey’s smile widened. 

“Oh yeah I remember now! You were really good! Man, that was a tough tournament. I can’t believe I didn’t even make it to the final rounds. Who knew there were such good younger duelists around?” 

Kise grinned as his glass of water was finally given to him. 

“Don’t sell yourself short, I still remember you from the early tournaments, Joey Wheeler. You inspired a lot of people you know,” Kise replied. 

Joey grinned widely at the compliment, scratching his cheek at the fact that this guy knew his name even if he hadn’t offered it. Never mind the fact that he was the best man. 

“I like ya kid,” Joey replied. 

It was then that a beautiful long-haired blonde woman approached them, a glass of champagne in her hand as she placed a hand on Kise’s shoulder to grab his attention. 

“Ryota, I’m going to step out for a second to help the bride with something, I’ll be right back,” she said with a gentle smile, also nodding at Joey in acknowledgement. 

“Sure thing, sis,” Kise replied with a smile. 

As the tall young woman walked away, Joey couldn’t help but notice her elegant walk, and a realization came to mind. 

Blonde. Model. 

“Is your sister a model by any chance?” Joey asked as he looked at the retreating form of the woman. 

Kise looked surprised by the question. 

“Yeah… she is. You know her?” 

Joey laughed. 

“No actually, it was just a hunch. “ 

Kise raised an eyebrow, but made no comment. 

“Hey Joey! We need you over here!” Tristan’s voice broke through his thoughts, and Joey craned his head to see Tristan holding a probably too intoxicated Bakura. 

“Well, it was nice meeting ya Kise, I’ll see ya around!” Joey replied, and Kise nodded as Joey turned and made his way to his friends. 

Huh, so that must be the blonde model that Kaiba was dating. She was certainly beautiful, it made sense Kaiba would go for someone like her. 

* * *

The dancing was on full blast, and Joey needed a breather as he stepped outside to cool himself down with the nighttime air. 

As he took in a deep breath, the music was muffled behind the doors that led back to the reception area, and the patio around him was all but deserted. 

It was why he was able to pick up on the sound of laughter that came from around the side of the building. 

Curious, Joey decided to sneak closer. 

“Are you crazy dragging me out here? We said we had to be discreet…” the voice was certainly familiar, but Joey couldn’t quite place the hushed voice. 

“I _am_ being discreet; everyone is too busy dancing to notice we’re gone…” 

Joey’s eyes widened. 

_That_ voice was unmistakable… 

“Besides, being surrounded by so many dweebs is insufferable. If I want to make it through this whole thing, I need some time alone with you.” 

No way. 

_Kaiba_ _?_

An airy sound of laughter, and it definitely wasn’t female. 

“Who has to be re-energized now?” 

Kaiba chuckled. 

“Hm, you really don’t plan on letting me live that one down, do you?” 

Did… did Kaiba actually sound amused? Was that actually _affection_ he was hearing in his voice? 

“Nope… now shut up and kiss me.” 

Before he knew it, Joey’s body was on the move, and as he rounded the corner, he pointed an accusing finger at the couple before him, trying not to blush at the compromising position they were in. 

“What the hell do ya think you’re doing Kaiba!” Joey accused, pleased when at least the couple flung themselves apart, and as Joey was finally able to see who Kaiba had been with, his eyes only widened in recognition. 

“How dare ya cheat on yer girlfriend with her brother, scumbag!” 

Despite the shocked expression on both men’s faces, Joey’s accusation made them blink, and while Kaiba suddenly looked more annoyed than anything, Kise looked amused as one of his hands moved to his mouth to muffle the laughter that escaped him. 

“Seto, you’re dating my sister?” Kise teased with a sidelong glance to the brunette beside him. 

Kaiba only frowned and crossed his arms as he sent a pointed glare in Joey’s direction. 

“What nonsense are you spewing now, loser?” 

Joey blinked in confusion. 

“Yugi said you’re dating a blonde model… isn’t that Kise’s sister?” 

Another bubble of laughter escaped Kise, and Kaiba’s glare only deepened. 

“I’ll make sure to make Yugi pay for sharing that with you… but… I _am_ dating a blonde model…” 

Joey couldn’t help the heat that traveled to his face when once more Kaiba took Kise into his arms, one arm wrapping around the blonde’s waist while the other hand cupped the side of his face, bringing it close to Kaiba’s in an open show of possessiveness, their lips only an inch apart. 

Joey froze, his eyes darting between the two men as his head once more tried to wrap around the implication of what Kaiba was doing and saying. 

“W-wait… so… _Kise_ is the blonde model? You’re dating a _guy_?!” 

While Kaiba glared more fiercely at Joey, Kise only smiled tenderly as he leaned his head against Kaiba. 

“That’s right… I’m Seto’s boyfriend.” 

Joey blinked, and he was sure someone must be playing a joke on him. 

“You got a problem with that, Wheeler?” 

There was a threatening tone to Kaiba’s voice, and Joey felt a shiver travel up his spine. 

“N-no! Of course not! I don’t care… but… I just find it hard to believe anyone would actually be willing to date ya,” Joey mumbled, “Or that ya would want to date anyone really…” 

Kise laughed again, and for the first time, Joey noticed that Kise really was a good-looking guy. Good-looking enough to be a model, and as a talented duelist… maybe he _was_ a good match for Kaiba. 

“Kise… are ya sure you wanna date this guy? If you’re being held against your will, blink three times and I’ll save ya from him.” 

Kaiba scoffed, and the two men relaxed but remained closely beside each other, Kaiba’s arm still around his waist. 

“Actually, Seto and I are really happy together. And we would appreciate it if you kept it a secret. We’re not quite ready to go public with it. It’s a little complicated you see, us being public figures and all.” 

Joey blinked again, but could understand why, especially considering how Japan didn’t take kindly to same-sex relationships. 

“Well okay I guess… only because Kise asked! I don’t owe ya nothing rich boy! But Kise’s a pretty cool guy…” 

Joey felt his mind come to a halt at the way that Kaiba smiled, his gaze drawn to Kise beside him, and warmth seeped into his usually cold eyes. 

“Yeah… he is.” 

* * *

“Hey, Joey… Joey!” Joey finally snapped out of it as Tristan snapped his fingers in front of his face. 

“Yo, what’s up man? Why is your head a million miles away?” 

Joey blinked, and saw his friends looking at him with concern. 

“Listen, gimme a minute. I’m just questioning everything I know about the world.” 

His friends blinked in confusion, and Joey sighed. 

Because honestly… a world where Seto Kaiba was in love? 

He seriously needed to reevaluate what he thought he knew about life. 


	2. Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky for Kise and Kaiba, they have someone like Mokuba to look out for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mokuba is the purest boy and I know he loves his brother so much and would be the best wingman and best friend when Kaiba is navigating his first(and only in this world) relationship.

* * *

Mokuba Kaiba stretched and yawned as he awoke from a restful sleep. The sun streamed in through his apartment window and he had to blink a few times against the bright light before his eyes fully adjusted. It was the first weekend in a while he was able to sleep in, and after the academic week he’d had, he treasured every extra minute he was able to get. 

He wasn’t sure what he expected when he rolled over to reach over for his phone on the nightstand, perhaps a pleasant good morning message from Idania. 

What he did not expect however, were messages from his brother and his new friend, sent within five minutes of each other. 

**Big Bro**

**_‘Ryota’s avoiding me.’_ **

**Kise**

**_‘Has Seto said anything to you about us?’_ **

Mokuba blinked again as he re-read the messages to make sure he was reading them correctly and sighed as he stretched out on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. 

Seto and Kise had been dating for about eight months now, and Mokuba still thought it was one of the best things to happen to his brother. Mokuba could see that Seto was happier than he had ever been, his icy demeanor thawed, even if it was only obvious to an experienced observer, and there was no doubt that it was thanks to the bundle of sunshine that was Kise Ryota. 

Still, thanks to his brother’s lack of relationships, especially the romantic kind, Mokuba had been put in the difficult position to help the couple during a few hiccups. 

Kise had been his friend before he became Seto’s boyfriend after all, and although Mokuba would always put his brother first, he would still be fair to Kise unless he gave him a reason not to be. 

Which led him to today. What happened to cause these two to message him? 

He wrote to his brother first. 

**_What makes you think he’s avoiding you?_ **

Kise’s was a bit harder to respond to. Based on what his brother said about the blonde avoiding him, but also the fact that Kise had thought it was necessary to reach out to _him_ rather than talk to his boyfriend, it was likely that perhaps his brother had done something that Kise didn’t know what to think of. Still, he needed to be fair to both and get an understanding of the situation. 

**_Nothing in particular, why_ ** **_? Did he say something weird to you?_ **

Surprisingly, it was Seto that texted him back first. Perhaps Kise had a modeling shoot or basketball practice. 

**_‘He’s cancelled both of our weekend plans, doesn’t text me normally, and hasn’t asked to speak on the phone for the past two weeks.’_ **

Mokuba couldn’t help but grin. He could practically picture the pouting glower on his brother’s face. It was nice to know that his brother felt the need to reach out about Kise’s behavior instead of silently stewing and plotting something that would probably make things worse. It really spoke for how much Seto cared about Kise, that he was willing to ask for help so that he doesn’t mess up the situation by following his instincts. Still, it _was_ concerning what Kise indeed seemed to be avoiding him, since all those things did not sound like Kise at all. 

Again, however, he had to be fair. 

**_Are you sure he’s not just busy? Isn’t school almost over? Maybe he’s just busy planning for the move._ **

After all, he knew that Kise had been accepted to Domino Fashion University, and the blonde had shared his excitement with him about the move not that long ago. 

Mokuba finally got up from his bed, eager for a cup of coffee before he tackled what would be either a really complicated situation between the couple, or something that was easily remedied if the two just talked to each other instead of going through him first. 

By the time he reached his kitchen, Seto had already texted him back. 

**_‘He lied and said he had a modeling shoot come up.’_ **

Mokuba frowned as he retrieved his extra-large coffee mug and read the message. 

**_How do you know it was a lie?_ **

If it had been a lie, Mokuba was honestly surprised his brother hadn’t immediately confronted Kise about it. Seto hated to be lied to, and if Kise had done just that... well he was surprised Seto hadn’t immediately broken up with the blonde. Again, it just went to show how much of an exception Kise was. 

Oh boy. It looked like this situation would be more complicated than he hoped. He hoped Kise would text him back soon so he had more information to go on. 

**_‘I checked with the agency system.’_ **

Mokuba rolled his eyes. 

In other words, he hacked the company. While he didn’t particularly approve of his brother’s methods, he could understand why he hadn’t felt comfortable asking Kise. Seto must have felt something was off to check Kise’s claim, and knowing his brother’s trust issues, of course he felt the need to do something so underhanded. 

It wasn’t _right_ , but he could understand. 

**_‘What do I do?’_ **

Mokuba’s eyes widened at the unexpected inquiry as a burst of warmth settled in his chest. 

Honestly, if they weren’t in different countries, Mokuba would have gone to his brother to hug and kiss him. Never in his life did Mokuba think he would see the day when his brother did something so unlike him... to resist what Mokuba knew was his initial reaction to harshly approach someone that clearly lied to him and instead ask for _advice_ on how to approach the situation. 

**_Well big bro, the mature thing to do is go to the source with an open mind. There could be a very valid reason why Kise lied and has been distant, but again, only Kise knows what that is, and if you don’t ask him directly, you will never know. Remember, communication is key for any relationship, especially when you two live in different cities._ **

Mokuba sat on his dining table as he was finally able to enjoy his cup of coffee and wondered about the situation he had on his plate. He knew his brother was probably internally freaking out, even if no one would be able to tell. He honestly felt bad for him, but a part of him was still pleased that his brother was experiencing everything that came with relationships. 

**_‘Fine_** **.’**

Mokuba instinctively knew that Seto was not happy with his advice. He was sure he had hoped that he had more specific instructions, but honestly, what else could he say? Until Kise texted him back, Mokuba had no inkling as to why Kise could be acting that way, but the fact that he had reached out meant it was _something_. 

Mokuba just hoped it wasn’t something bad. 

* * *

He had told Seto to reach out to him if he needed anything, just to remind him that no matter what, he was there for him. Thankfully, by the time he was out of the shower and changed, he returned to his phone to see that indeed Kise had texted him back. 

**_‘I think he wants to break up with me’_ **

Mokuba couldn’t help but laugh. 

Well, that solved that. It looked like it was a simple fix after all, if the two would just talk about it. Still, what made Kise get such a ridiculous idea? 

**_What makes you think that?_ **

Thankfully the response came soon after, which at least meant that Kise was free enough that maybe they could solve this quickly. 

**_‘He’s been... weird. It's like one moment we’re fine... and then the next he gets this weird look on his face and he gets quiet and distant?? Especially after sex! He's usually_ ** **_really affectionate_ ** **_and cuddly and recently it’s like he doesn’t want to touch me afterwards! He just goes to take a shower BY HIMSELF and then goes straight to sleep.’_ **

After eight months of being a buffer and middleman for the two, Mokuba was far too used to Kise comfortably bringing up his sex life with his brother. It didn’t necessarily bother him, he found it an endearing trait about Kise, to be so open and transparent. And it was great fodder to tease his brother with. 

**_‘Do you think he’s tired of me? Did I do something? I’m so scared to ask him because I really love him Mokubacchi!’_ **

**_‘I mean... I’m supposed to move to Domino in like a month to start university! Everything’s already set in stone, what am I supposed to do if he does break up with me?’_ **

**_‘OH MY GOD DO YOU THINK THE IDEA OF ME MOVING FREAKED HIM OUT AND HE REALIZED HE DOESN’T WANT TO BE WITH ME ANYMORE?’_ **

**_‘How did I only just now think of that! It makes perfect sense! There’s no way I can go to Domino if he breaks up with me... I wouldn’t be able to take it... what do I do Mokubacchi??’_ **

**_‘Can you find out for me? I know he’s your brother... but you’re the only one that can do that for me!’_ **

**_‘Ahhh I’m_ ** **_gonna_ ** **_have to look at other school options and find out if it’s not too late to switch and get an apartment. What if I have to wait until next year... this is a disaster!’_ **

The messages came in erratic bursts, and yup, it made absolute sense why Kise was being distant if these were the thoughts going through his head. 

So clearly, this was a classic case of miscommunication. But why was Seto acting differently? Clearly breaking up was not what Seto wanted, since he was asking for advice on what to do about Kise’s avoidance. And he doubted that Kise had been avoiding Seto _before_ he started being distant and out of character himself... so what had triggered his brother’s behavior that made Kise think this way? 

Gah, he needed more information. 

**_‘I mean, he hasn’t even told me he loves me! Maybe he decided that if he doesn’t love me by now that he never will...’_ **

Wait... what? 

Mokuba frowned at the new piece of information, and went back in his phone to look at his previous conversations with his brother, his eyes widening when he found what he was looking for. 

Again, he had to resist the urge to laugh. 

_There_ was the final puzzle piece. 

He really wanted to just bonk these two idiots on the head. 

He couldn’t believe he had forgotten... had he really been that busy and consumed by his school work? Maybe he needed a break... 

As thought back to _that_ phone conversation he had with his brother, he shook his head. 

How ironic. 

And sad. 

He would really hate for this to cause a bridge between them... but at the same time... they needed to learn that it was important for them to communicate for this very reason. 

Some tough love was in order. 

For now... it was best to just give the mature advice and let them choose to listen to him or not. He would let it play out, and if things blew up, _then_ he would intervene further. 

**_Ok Kise, I need you to calm down. You’re assuming a lot on very little. Just talk to him, maybe he’s got his mind on work or something. You know how absorbed he can get with projects and ideas. Talk to him._ **

The reply took longer than he thought. 

**_‘You're right... I’ll try.’_ **

_Try._

Well, he certainly hoped they both did. 

* * *

Despite what Mokuba told him, and Momoi to an extent, Kise couldn't seem to be able to follow their advice. Every time he thought he had calmed his raging thoughts and feelings and he was ready to talk to Kaiba about it, the feelings would hit him again like a tsunami and all Kise wanted to do was run away and hide. 

He had been avoiding his boyfriend, he knew that. An irrational part of him hoped that maybe, _just maybe_ , if he could put off this confrontation until _after_ he moved, they could somehow fix it and work through it. 

Even though his _rational_ brain told him it was crazy to think that way and really, it was better to face it sooner rather than later so that he had enough time to make the changes he needed to do, it seemed his feelings were currently in control. 

He just wasn’t ready to lose Kaiba. He felt as if he had only just gotten him. Eight months was just not enough. 

It was selfish and immature, he knew that, but the feelings were there, nonetheless. 

He just didn’t understand what had gone wrong. 

Everything had been going great, they had even talked and worked towards his plans after school together. Kaiba had helped him study for his entrance exams with the hopes to get into Domino Fashion University, which he did. Kise had even put an apartment on hold for him to move into, everything was ready. All that was left was to finish school and start packing up. 

All of that only to see that Kaiba was being distant all of a sudden? What else could it be except that he wanted to break up? It was the worst kind of timing and Kise just didn’t want to face it. He wasn’t ready for that kind of pain all over again and the chaos and disappointment that would follow. 

With that thought at the forefront of his mind, Kise reached for his phone and pulled up his conversation with Kaiba. 

**_Hey... so the guys want an impromptu basketball game since we’re so close to graduating and there’s a few things I have to get for my apartment, can we do next weekend instead?_ **

Kise’s heart hammered in his chest and his stomach churned with guilt and dread, but again, he wanted to put off the inevitable. 

He wasn’t ready for the reply he got. 

**_‘_** ** _We need to talk. I’m coming over._**

Kise felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach as he was filled with fear, and again, his immediate reaction was to run away. 

**_It’s a school night, can we talk over the phone? Or can it wait?_ **

That would be better right? At least over the phone he wouldn’t have to see the look on his face... and he could break down immediately after. 

**_‘_** ** _No. I need to tell you something. It can’t wait. I’ll be there in an hour or so.'_**

Kise’s eyes widened. 

He had to tell him something? 

What if he had done something? Like cheat on him? He didn’t think Kaiba would do something like cheat on him... but isn’t that what everyone thought about their partner until it came out that they did? 

Was that worse? Better? 

Honestly, Kise wasn’t sure. It was bad no matter what way it went. But he knew that it was inevitable now, and there was no running away. 

**_Ok then... I’ll be here._ **

* * *

That hour felt like an eternity, and Kise had paced around his apartment the entire time as his heart raced with panic and dread. Multiple times Kise had felt like crying, and it took all his will power not to give in to the urge. 

He had to be strong. 

He had faced bigger stuff than this, where was his courage? 

Kise felt his body jump when he heard the familiar knock on his door, even though Kaiba had a key, which he used to open the door and come inside. 

Kise tried his best to reign in his anxiety and hide the panic in his eyes as he turned to face the door, as he forced a smile on his face at the familiar sight of his boyfriend... for now. 

“Seto... do you want anything to drink?” 

Rather than approach him, Kise shuffled over to the kitchen and opened the fridge door to look at the inside, desperate to look at anything but the brunette. 

“I have water, orange juice, and I can make coffee if you want.” 

Kaiba frowned as he watched the blonde reach into the fridge for nothing in particular, bothered that he hadn’t affectionately greeted him like he normally would. 

What was going on? 

He was tired of Kise’s odd behavior, and he intended to get an answer. Honestly, he was getting angry. To cancel their plans three weekends in a row? If Kise didn’t want to see him, why wasn’t he just saying so? Kaiba didn’t play these kinds of games. 

He watched with narrowed eyes as the blonde nervously pulled out the pitcher of water and orange juice, before shuffling over to the cabinet that held the glasses even though Kaiba hadn’t answered him. 

“Sorry I had to cancel this weekend, but the guys really begged me for a game since school is almost over, I really didn’t want to say no... and since I have to get some stuff for uni, I figured I might as well stay in town this weekend...” Kise didn’t even know what to say, but he knew saying nothing would be worse. 

Kise was surprised when Kaiba grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward him so that he had no choice but to face him. His grip wasn’t painful, just firm, but Kise felt trapped nonetheless. 

Kaiba’s eyes were an icy blue, guarded and difficult to read. It made Kise tense with apprehension. 

“What do you have to get?” Kaiba asked, his gaze locked onto his in a way that made Kise’s mind go blank. 

“W-well... you know... a... duvet... and s-storage stuff...” 

Kise said the first things that came to mind, but he knew that it was a mistake the moment that Kaiba’s gaze darkened and his eyes narrowed. 

“Why are you lying to me?” 

Kise grimaced at the reminder that this was why he didn’t want to face Kaiba. He knew he couldn’t lie to the brunette, and he didn’t want to. He felt disgusting lying... he told himself he would never lie to Kaiba purposely. Yet here he was. Even if it was to protect himself... 

It made his eyes burn as he once more wanted to cry, and before he knew it he was snatching his hand away in a flurry, and held his hands close to himself, practically shrinking in on himself as he looked away from the brunette. 

“B-because I don’t want to hear it okay! I was really excited to graduate... to move to Domino and start university there... to be closer to you.” 

Kise couldn’t stop the tears that trailed down his face. 

“I get it... it’s a big step, for me and for our relationship... but it made me so happy to be doing it with you... I didn’t expect you to start acting like this!” 

Kise started pacing by then and refused to look at Kaiba, his emotions overwhelming as his heart continued to race and his stomach felt like lead as tears continued to flow down his face. 

“I mean... it makes sense. It made you realize how huge this is... and you freaked out and realized you weren’t sure if you wanted to be with me anymore. And if that led you to cheat... then yeah that’s shitty. It's hurtful... but it just sucks you know? Because I already have an apartment on hold... and I just don’t know if I could still even go to Domino! It would be too painful to live in the same city as you... and I don’t know if I can switch schools this close to the school year. What if I have to go back home and wait until next year to start uni? What do I tell my parents? I guess I just wish you had said something sooner... because then at lea—” 

Kise gasped when he felt Kaiba once more grab him, and this time, his breath was knocked out of his lungs when the brunette pushed him up against the empty wall next to him and pressed up against him before kissing him deeply. 

Kise felt his heart skip a beat, and the feeling in his chest was painful as even more tears trailed down his face and he resisted the urge to cry harder as Kaiba kissed him. 

He couldn’t find it in him to kiss back, even if he really wanted to, but thankfully, Kaiba pulled back. 

It was difficult to take in the look on his face through the blurring of his tears, and Kise trembled as Kaiba kept his hold on his wrist and waist. 

“Stop talking... and let me say what I came here to say.” 

Kaiba’s voice was surprisingly gentle despite his rant, and Kise gasped for breath as he tried to see through his tears. Kaiba’s warmth was still irresistible as he pressed up against him. Kise hated how he just wanted to lean into him and wrap his arms around him. How could he give him up? 

“Ryota...” 

Kise shivered as one of Kaiba’s hands trailed up to his face and caressed him gently, his thumb wiping away the tears that caused Kise to close his eyes and bite his lip. 

Why was Kaiba doing this if he was just going to hurt him? 

His breath shuddered when he felt Kaiba’s lips place soft kisses along his face. 

“I love you...” 

Kise's eyes snapped open at the declaration and his body tensed with shock. 

“W-what...” 

Kaiba sighed, and pressed his lips against his again, even if Kise still didn’t kiss back. 

“I’ve been trying to tell you all month... but it looks like there are some things I'm not good at...” 

Kise was finally able to see through his tears, enough to see the guilt clearly on Kaiba’s face, and the emotion that came next was a welcomed one. 

“You jerk!” 

Kise found the strength to push Kaiba away from him, and indignant look on his face as he felt heat rush to his face and he glared at Kaiba. 

“I thought you wanted to break up with me!” 

Kaiba had the audacity to roll his eyes. 

“Yeah I can see that... and what's with that ridiculous notion that I cheated on you?” 

Kise felt himself tremble with a mixture of anger, resentment, and embarrassment as he continued to glower at the brunette. 

“Well what else was I supposed to think when you tell me ‘we need to talk’ and ‘I have to tell you something. It can’t wait.’! Those are telltale signs that someone is going to break up with you or they cheated on you!” 

Kaiba frowned. 

“How was avoiding me and cancelling our plans any better? Not to mention lying to me about your modeling shoot and then about this weekend.” 

Kise felt his cheeks grow hotter. 

“How did you know the shoot was a lie?” 

Kaiba crossed his arms in front of him. 

“I hacked your agency.” 

Kise’s eyes widened. 

“ _Seriously_? What’s next, are you going to hack my emails? My phone? What about trust and privacy?” 

Kaiba didn’t even look guilty as his eyes narrowed. 

“What else was I supposed to do when you were clearly avoiding me and barely talking to me? Even _I’m_ surprised I didn’t just break up with you then and there. You _know_ how I feel about people lying to me.” 

The accusing tone made a pang of guilt go through Kise, and his lip trembled as tears once more trailed down his face and he reached up with both his hands to try and wipe them away. 

“I know... I’m sorry... I just didn’t want to hear you say you wanted to break up... I thought if I could put it off I could figure out a way to fix it, but every time I tried to talk I just got scared all over again and shut down. I didn’t want to lose you...” 

This time, when Kaiba reached for him to pull him into an embrace, Kise let him, and wrapped his own arms around him as he buried his face into the crook of Kaiba’s neck. Kaiba sighed as he tenderly trailed his hand up and down Kise’s back. 

“Idiot... you're not going to lose me. I’m... _happy_ that you’re moving to my city soon. I want nothing more than for you to be closer to me, and to see you as much as possible.” 

More tears trailed down his face, but this time, it was happy tears as Kise tightened his grip on Kaiba. 

“I really ruined the moment, didn’t I?” Kise mumbled softly. 

Kaiba sighed. 

“Well, I _had_ meant for it to be more... _romantic_... but if I had known this is what you had been thinking this whole time... I would have tried harder to tell you sooner.” 

Kise pulled back, just enough that they were able to look at each other. 

“I guess we still have to work on communicating huh...” Kise smiled sheepishly, and Kaiba only nodded slightly. 

Kise wrapped his arms around Kaiba’s neck and pulled him towards him as he leaned back against the wall behind him. 

“Still... can you tell me again?” 

Kaiba became lost in the warm amber gaze as Kise looked up at him from beneath his full and dark lashes. He felt that familiar warmth in his chest that only Kise could make him feel, and rather than reel back from the feeling like was his instinct, he leaned into the feeling instead, accepting it and letting it envelop him as he leaned closer to the man in front of him. 

The words came even easier than before. 

“I love you.” 

He relished in the way that Kise’s eyes lit up at words, the ways his eyes seemed to glitter with something he couldn’t quite describe but that made the warmth in his chest grow even more. 

“I love you too...” Kise said, his lips forming a delightful smile as his entire demeanor changed. 

Good... Kaiba hadn’t liked to see him that way... distraught over the thought that he wanted to end things between them. Still... it was reassuring... to be reminded that Kise’s feelings for him were genuine, and that he truly felt the feelings that those words were meant to convey. 

Kaiba had grown to put little weight on words. It was why he was not a verbal person to begin with. 

It was easy to simply speak and string words together, and people certainly liked to say a lot of things, but just how often did words carry actual meaning? People could just as easily say many things, and not mean it at all. That’s all that lies were. 

That was why he believed actions spoke louder than words, and why he considered himself a man of action above all else. 

But he also understood that Kise was not him. Understood that even though he was extremely patient with him and understood that part of himself, a part of him still wanted to hear those words as well. 

And for Kise... he would find the strength to speak them. 

Which was why he leaned in and pressed his lips against his, pleased when the blonde softened underneath him and returned the kiss. 

It was his favorite kind of kiss. The slow and meaningful kind that spoke what words never would, a message just between them. 

When they pulled apart, there was that glazed over look in Kise’s eyes that Kaiba liked to see, and he smirked as he leaned in and placed a few kisses along Kise’s neck. 

“So... it’s a school night... should I leave?” Kaiba muttered against Kise’s soft skin, enjoying each mewl and breath the blonde let out as he began to writhe underneath him. 

“You’re insane if you think you’re leaving after these past two weeks of torture... you have a lot to make up for...” 

Kaiba chuckled as Kise dug his fingers into his back, and pulled back just enough to see the pout on his lips. 

“Gladly.” 

After all, actions were what he was best at. 

So, he grabbed Kise’s hand and began to lead them to his room. 

“Also, since I know you aren’t really a verbal person... which I am _totally_ understanding of... I would still like to hear you tell me you love me _at least_ three times a year.” 

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at Kise’s request but was still pleased to see his teasing demeanor was back. 

“Only three times? That’s generous. But that means only one more for the rest of the year.” 

Kise frowned. 

“I said _at least_. Obviously, _more_ is encouraged.” 

Kaiba smirked as they entered Kise’s room, and gently nudged the blonde onto the bed. 

“I accept your terms.” 

* * *

Kise woke up happily entangled in Kaiba’s arms. They had decided the night before that they would skip school and work respectively and make up for the two weeks of being idiots and have a long weekend with each other instead. 

Apparently, he even had a surprise waiting for him in Domino, and even though Kise had no idea what it could possibly be, he was excited to find out. 

Maybe Mokuba was in town... 

Speaking of... 

Kise glanced at Kaiba’s still sleeping figure before discreetly and quietly reaching for his phone on the nightstand. 

After successfully retrieving it, with a grin, he turned on the camera and took a picture of the two of them entangled in each other and in his sheets. It was still early, so the sun that shone through his window cast a warm golden glow over them. 

Choosing the desired contact, Kise attached the picture before writing a short message. 

* * *

Mokuba opened up his phone at the sound of a new message, and chuckled softly at the contents within. 

What else but a picture of his brother and blonde friend, Kaiba peacefully asleep with his arms around Kise’s naked waist as the blonde held up an awkward peace sign from his laying down position with a bright smile on his face and tilted in a way to still picture the brunette behind him. 

**_‘He loves me! Thanks for the advice_** ** _Mokubacchi_** ** _! I can’t wait to see you in town when you come back to visit!’_ **

So he had been right after all... 

He decided he would text back later, if only as to not disturb the pair, and his grin widened as he once more recalled the phone conversation with his brother that had given him the final puzzle piece. 

_“How do you say...”_

_Mokuba blinked as his brother trailed off abruptly._

_“Say what?” he urged._

_There was a moment of silence, and Mokuba wondered if perhaps his brother was distracted by something._

_“I want to tell Ryota that I l-…”_

_Mokuba frowned._

_“That you... what?”_

_Ok, this was getting weird._

_Seto let out an exasperated sigh._

_“I want to tell him... that I... l-lo... care deeply about him.”_

_Mokuba blinked again as it clicked, and he started laughing uncontrollably._

_“Oh my god, are you trying to say_ **_love_ ** _? And you physically can’t? Oh my god this is unbelievable!”_

_Seto huffed._

_“It's not funny.”_

_Mokuba only laughed harder, before forcing himself to calm down._

_“You’re right, it’s not funny. Honestly, I’m hurt! You’ve never even told_ **_me_ ** _you love me!” Mokuba teased._

_“That’s because I don’t have to... you know I do. But... it’s different with Ryota... I know he wants to hear it. How do I say it?”_

_Mokuba smiled. Honestly, who would have thought? He wasn’t surprised that his brother was finding it difficult to express love. His love language wasn’t the verbal kind, he showed his love through actions and gifts, and saving you from supernatural evils._

_“Well, honestly, you just kind of have to say it. I know for you it’s going to be hard since you’ve literally never told anyone you love them romantically. Just keep trying until it comes naturally. Don’t force it either, or maybe just practice saying the phrase aloud to yourself while thinking about him. Of course it would be cute if you told him in a special way, but there’s really no right way or time to say I love you as long as you mean it and it comes easily to you.”_

His brother had been _trying_ to say I love you to Kise, and when he wasn’t able to, he got mad at himself and unconsciously distanced himself, and had given Kise the opposite impression of what he was actually trying to convey. 

At least everything seemed to have worked out without him having to do any major damage control. 

Still, he might have to draw some boundaries at Kise sending him half naked pictures of him and his brother the morning after. 

Mokuba sighed. 

Man, he missed Idania. 


	3. Duty and Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty far forward chapter, because this collection isn't meant to be chronological lol, just when inspiration strikes and a scene comes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place 25 years in the future, and centers around Ozymandias and a situation that makes his dads a bit (a lot) upset. This was honestly going to be another crossover self-indulgent fic but with Ozymandias and Nyx Ulrich from FFXV Kingsglaive movie, buuuut I'm a bit all over the place so I doubt I'll really write much, but I wanted to update this fic and show Kaiba and Kise as parents and thought this came out pretty nicely. I wanna do a chapter with Nakhti too at some point.

* * *

The air feels dry in the hall of their home. The young brunette distracts himself by counting the leaves on the Dracaena plants on both sides of the familiar double doors that lead to his father’s study. It is a familiar sight considering how many times he has been in this same spot in the past, although the plants are often changed by the household staff. 

He tries his best to maintain his composure, but every time his thoughts stray, the bouncing of his knee unconsciously begins again as he leans against the wall behind him. He sighs as he takes notice of his nervous habit and forces himself to stop. He can feel the purse on his lips, and he relaxes his lips in defiance, already knowing what his father will say if he walks in with the face of a child who didn’t get his way. 

He made sure to change before coming here, knowing better than to face his father with a rumpled and dirty set of clothing, even if it went against his order to come see him as soon as he stepped foot inside the house. 

He stiffens when he hears the click of a latch, and his golden gaze immediately catches sight of the handle turning. He straightens immediately, hates that his heart is hammering in his chest. The barely discernable creak of the door opening sounds like shattering glass to his ears as he watches a figure emerge through the door, the light shining behind him illuminating his blond hair. The barest hint of relief fills him at the sight. 

The cold and reprimanding look in his amber eyes, however, shatters any false sense of security that he might have harbored, and dread and guilt take hold of his heart instead. 

“Dad—” 

His voice comes out like a desperate gasp, but the pointed look from his dad is all it takes to make any more words die in his throat. 

“Your father is waiting.” 

The air suddenly feels icy cold as his dad turns and walks down the hall, not sparing him another glance. 

His dad is his guardian angel, the one who always manages to keep him safe from his father’s wrath. Never before has he looked at him with such cold eyes, the sight of them now burned into his memory with such a ferocity that it actually causes him to shiver. The fact that he has chosen to also stay out of the room speaks volumes, and it feels as if a heavy weight has been placed on his shoulders. Without words, the meaning is clear. 

He is forsaken. 

He deserves the fate that awaits him inside. 

Still, if anything, he has his pride. 

And it is that pride that causes him to steel his nerves, square his shoulders, and walk inside as if it isn’t the biggest battle of his relatively young life. 

He has to keep himself from laughing at the thought, considering the irony of the situation he has just left behind. 

His father truly might kill him if he laughs just then. 

As always when he is in this situation, the air feels suffocating around him. It’s as if the walls are closing in on him, and the looming figure of his father’s large mahogany desk makes him feel as if he had shrunk in size. Of course, his father’s chair is facing away from him, towards the window facing their large courtyard outside. 

It’s the window that he remembers looking up at as a child playing in the courtyard, a naïve and hopeful child as he looked for the face of his father through the glass when he knew he was home, soothed by the thought that his strong and capable father was looking back at him. 

His father has been a successful businessman and tactician for the vast majority of his life. He knows the tactics it takes to make his opponents feel small and insignificant, knows just what to do to always be in control. 

As his son, he has grown up seeing these carefully chosen actions, has admired them and modeled them as many offspring tend to do. More so as an heir to their vast fortune, even if he has always known that it will be his sister that will ultimately take up the mantle. 

The fact that he is here only further proves it. 

Still, it is his cultivated teachings and knowledge that makes him clearly understand what his father is doing. 

And yet, it is working. 

He feels as if he is a child again, as if he is nothing but a toddler in front of this larger than life figure he is lucky enough to call ‘father’, not worthy of looking into his face as the chair remains facing away from him. 

He debates speaking first, even though a part of him knows that his father must know he is there, despite his every attempt to enter as silently as possible, if only to delay the inevitable. 

But his tongue feels like lead, his throat dry and even when he swallows his saliva feels like sand. 

“Ozymandias.” 

Never has the sound of his name felt like the sharpened edge of a knife held up to his throat. 

He gulps, inwardly winces at how audible it sounds to his ears. 

“Father…” he utters. 

He does his best to keep his voice even, but it falters halfway through, along with his resolve. 

“Take a seat.” 

There are two chairs placed in front of his father’s mahogany desk. 

Even the choice of those chairs is intentional, also meant to place the person sitting in them below his father. They are simpler, elegant enough not to take away from the grandeur of the office, but lesser in quality to that of his father’s luxurious and domineering chair that could easily be mistaken for a throne. 

Ozymandias debates his options. 

His preferred choice in the past has always been to remain standing. It has the desired effect of getting a rise out of his father even if it’s just in the irritation in his blue eyes. 

Usually, however, his dad is also in the room, trying to placate his father and doing his best to be the peacekeeper and buffer in the situation. 

This time, his dad is not here, and this situation is unlike any before. 

He decides the best course of action is to sit. 

He must play it safer than ever. 

He knows he will not make it out of this unscathed, but he can at least do his part to minimize the damage. 

The minutes that pass in silence feel like hours. 

It looks like his father has chosen to start with a psychological game. 

Again, it works. 

His body is in flight-or-fight mode, and he feels more and more anxious and exhausted with each passing minute, the resounding ticking of his father’s antique wooden clock in the corner of the room keeping track of each excruciating second. 

Still, he knows to hold his tongue, knows the best thing he can do for himself is to follow his father’s lead. 

And so, he suffers in silence. 

Finally, his father turns around, and Ozymandias feels as if his heart sinks to the pit of his stomach. 

His father’s face is as stoic as ever, his deep blue eyes impossible to read as he regards him with his piercing gaze. His arms are placed on the armrests of the chair, and Ozymandias wonders if it’s just him or if he has a few more gray hairs in his thick head of otherwise brown hair. 

He is wearing a full dark gray suit, which means he must have been working earlier in the day. 

After all, his father is none other than Kaiba Seto, one of Japan’s most successful and rich businessman in the country and at the forefront of the technology industry in the world. At fifty years old, his father has led his company for over three and a half decades. He has been the CEO since the young age of sixteen, and a genius on all accounts from all the revolutionary inventions he has bestowed upon the world. 

It was the kind of legacy few could live up to, that would go down in history books. 

The panic that overwhelms him is unexpected, causes him to lose reason as he desperately speaks. 

“Father, please, I can—” 

Ozymandias stops even before his father speaks, can tell he already messed up from the way his father’s eyes narrow. 

“ _Enough_. There is nothing you can say that will justify what you have done.” 

Ozymandias feels as if he has been slapped, even if neither of his parents have ever laid a hand on him in that manner. 

That was the thing about his father. His words alone could cut deeper than any knife ever could. 

Guilt once more fills him, and his fists clench in his lap. 

“I could deal with another of your usual antics, even if they still sully the Kaiba name. But what you have done today is unacceptable. I have never been angrier and more disappointed in you.” 

Ozymandias looks down at his lap, feels ashamed to feel himself trembling. 

He is surprised his father isn’t yelling at him, had expected him to unleash a wrath he has never seen before. Yet his chilling composure is just as terrifying, if not more so. 

“For once, your dad feels the same. I imagine you’ve disappointed him more than you have me with these actions. At least I almost expect this from you by now.” 

The mention of his dad is like a stab to his heart, and the guilt grows tenfold. There is nothing he hates more than disappointing him. The lack of faith from his father was yet another stab to his pride. Not that it is unexpected. Still, it isn’t pleasant to hear out loud. 

“It’s one thing for you to be seen whoring around, underage drinking, and causing scandals wherever you go.” 

Ozymandias feels himself tense, his body doing its best to prepare him for what was coming next. 

“It is an entirely different matter for your careless actions to send a man to the hospital on the verge of losing his life.” 

Ozymandias flinches and his eyes shut tightly against the wave of emotions that wracks over him. 

Regret. Guilt. Fear. Dread. 

“Do you have any idea the severity of the situation?” 

His body is in turmoil as the events of that day once more flash through his mind, and Ozymandias can’t stop his body from rising from the chair as he glares defiantly at his father. 

“That’s not fair! How was I supposed to know that guy was involved with the Yakuza?” 

For the first time, his father’s eyes flash with emotion, and the anger within them causes Ozymandias to freeze where he stands and all emotion to come to a halt. 

“Fairness? You _dare_ speak of _fairness_?” 

His father’s voice was chillingly cold, laced with what could only be described as venom. 

It causes Ozymandias to fall back down onto his seat as if pushed, only it was the sudden weakness in his knees that causes him to sit. 

“That man that is currently fighting for his life is doing so because it’s his _job_ to keep you safe. If it weren’t for him, it would be _you_ fighting for your life instead, if not worse. Does that simple fact escape you?” 

His hands once more clench in his lap, tighter than before, and he can’t stop the tears that form at the corner of his eyes as they run down his face and drip onto the back of his fists. 

Because of course that fact didn’t escape him. He knows what he has caused, and he hates himself for it. 

“Because of _your_ carelessness, because of _your_ need to seek out excitement in all the wrong places, you could have _died,_ and now your bodyguard is fighting for his life while another man _did_ die.” 

There was a moment of silence, an almost too kind repose, before his father speaks again. 

“As if that wasn’t enough, you got yourself involved in Yakuza affairs. The police want a statement, and it will be a nightmare to deal with. The Yakuza do not take kindly to their men being killed, and they _will_ retaliate. Do you realize the situation you put yourself in? W hat you put your _family_ in? Whose to say they won’t go after your dad or I? Your _sister_?” 

His nails dig into the palms of his hands, and even so, it isn’t painful enough. 

“I’m sorry… I know I fucked up… I’m sorry…” 

His father scoffs. 

“You think a measly apology is enough to fix this situation? You’re nineteen years old. I wish you would at least start acting like an adult.” 

An exasperated sigh follows, and still he can’t bring himself to see the look his father is giving him. 

“Until I say otherwise, you will not leave this house. I’m increasing security around the mansion, and instructed the guards to keep an eye on you on all times. Since you seem to want to keep acting like a child, you will remain in your room grounded like one. There will be a guard posted outside your room at all times, and if you decide to leave your room for any reason, they will follow you to make sure you stay within the mansion. That means you are not even allowed outside. Given the situation, I will not freeze your accounts, but I _will_ be monitoring them to make sure you are not using them unless it’s a dire situation. You will focus on your college work and will be given extra lessons to keep you occupied. If I call, you answer. If I tell you to do something, you will do it. No objections. Do you understand me?” 

His father’s voice is stern and decisive, with no room for argument. 

It was his father as he has grown to know him. Calculative, authoritative, and merciless. It is what makes him a great businessman, and a terrible father. 

At least… to him. 

“I understand.” 

Never has he sounded so tame and defeated, even to his own ears. 

His dad always tells him he has the heart of a lion, but in that moment, he only feels like a kicked puppy. 

He hears another sigh from his father, softer this time. 

“Go to your room. I’ll talk to you again when we’ve settled on a course of action, and in the meantime, I’ll find you another bodyguard.” 

His tears have stopped flowing, but his gaze is still blurry from the wetness in his eyes. Still not looking at his father and his head still ducked, he nods numbly, before getting up from his seat and turning around silently. 

His hand is on the handle of the door when he stops, but doesn’t look back as he speaks. 

“Pelna.” 

A moment of silence, and he wonders if he had been loud enough. 

“What?” 

The question causes him to smile wryly. 

Of course he didn’t know. 

“My bodyguard… that’s his name. Pelna.” 

Without waiting for a response, he turns the handle and exits the study. 

If he had turned to look back, he would have seen the soft look on his father’s face and the guilt in his eyes. 

* * *

The walk to his bedroom feels like he is surrounded by fog. He has tunnel vision, and it’s as if his body is walking on muscle memory. The weight on his shoulders gets heavier with each step, and he only vaguely sees the household staff steer clear of his path. If he had been paying more attention, he would have seen the concern in their eyes. 

Some of the fog finally clears when he reaches his room, and he takes notice of the security guard already outside. 

He scoffs. Of course he is. His father’s word is law, so of course they had done as he instructed immediately. 

The guard is standing at attention, wearing the standard black slacks and black turtleneck short sleeved shirt with a noticeable com device on his right ear. He is not very familiar with this guard, perhaps he is new. His skin is olive, and he has short brown hair and brown eyes, and the lack of facial hair gives him an almost boyish appearance even if he is broadly built. 

The guard gives him a small nod of acknowledgement, but Ozymandias ignores him as he enters his room. 

He had not noticed his gaze was still downcast until he looks up, and his eyes widen at who he sees. 

His dad is sitting on his bed, his hands folded on his lap as he looks up at the sound of the door opening. 

Ozymandias feels his heart skip a beat, only to plummet to the pit of his stomach as guilt and dread once more grabs ahold of him. 

He feels himself tremble with relief when he notices that his dad’s eyes are no longer cold. They are full of emotion, and he can recognize each one. But the ones that most tug at him are the sadness and disappointment that he sees in them, and it is enough to make tears spring in his eyes again. When his dad stands, Ozymandias rushes to him and wraps his arms around him tightly, buries his face in his white sweater clad chest. It’s cashmere, but he can’t stop the tears from flowing as he sobs into his chest. 

“I’m so sorry Papa. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I thought it was just another party. And now Pelna could die… and father hates me… and everyone is in danger… I messed up so bad.” 

His dad’s hold is tight around him, and even though he has always envied his parent’s height, he is glad that his dad’s embrace is all encompassing as he buries his face deeper into his chest and holds desperately onto him. 

His dad is making shushing sounds and placing intermittent kisses into his hair, and they both make him feel better and worse at the same time. 

He does it until his sobs finally calm down, until his throat feels raw from it all, and he lets his dad lead them to his bed where they both sit, and his dad’s arm remains around him. 

“I’m not going to lie to you and say it’s okay. In all honesty, I’m furious at you. What you did was reckless, but I know that you didn’t mean to do harm. But more than anything… I’m just happy you’re okay. And I’m grateful for Pelna for what he did.” 

More tears pricked at his eyes as he became choked up once more. Unlike with his father, Ozymandias looks up easily at his dad’s face. 

There is a small smile on his lips, one that speaks of relief. 

Even now, with a look he has never seen on his dad’s face, he looks as radiant and beautiful as ever. 

His dad used to be a model in his younger years, so it wasn’t inaccurate. Many still mistake them for friends considering his dad doesn’t look a day over thirty, when in actuality he is forty-three. His hair is a brilliant shade of gold, even if he knows he dyes it to hide his grays, and his skin is mostly free of wrinkles except the ones at the corner of his eyes and mouth that just look like laughter lines. 

Everyone knows who Kise Ryota is. Even after marrying his father, he did not take on the Kaiba name. He told them when they were little that they didn’t need to share a name to prove that they loved each other, and it was because he had his own legacy to create, which he has successfully done with not just one, but two brands that he created, along with his own modeling agency. 

Still, his sister and him carried both their surnames; Kaiba-Kise. It was considered an oddity in their country, but then again, they were an oddity on all counts. 

Their parents were one of the first openly gay high-profile couples in Japan, and his father was the one that made it possible for the two of them and all like them to get married in their previously conservative country. That was how much he loved him. 

Only a few years after, they adopted his older sister and him from the very same orphanage that his father and his uncle had been in as children. It was a beautiful full-circle kind of story, the kind that was romanticized and published in magazines about. It had done well to bring forth a beautiful example of love and breaking boundaries and stereotypes for the LGBTQ+ community. 

And now… here he was… sullying it all with his actions. 

“Your father doesn’t hate you either… he’s just as relieved as we all are that you’re okay. And you can’t blame him for being angry. You are who you are Ozy, and I will never be angry at you for just trying to be yourself and not what your father would like you to be. But all your father wants is for you to take responsibility. To grow up a little and stop being so thoughtless and reckless. This bad-boy persona that you’ve created… is it really you?” 

Ozymandias frowns and looks away in favor of the wooden floor. 

“I feel like shit about it. That has to mean something, doesn’t it?” 

He hears his dad sigh and pull him closer, and his heart flutters at the gesture. 

“Of course it means something. It means you understand the severity of the situation. But feeling bad about it won’t fix anything. And your father and I can’t always be righting your wrongs, we won’t be around forever you know.” 

Ozymandias tenses. 

“We’re lucky that your father is one of the smartest men on the planet, and that there’s no one better than him at fixing things. But you need to do your part too. I don’t know what will happen after today… but I know that more than ever we have to be a team. Can you do that?” 

Ozymandias nods and feels cold when his dad takes his arm away and grasps his hand instead. 

“I’ll keep you updated on Pelna’s condition. It looks like he’s stable, so he’s out of the danger zone.” 

Ozymandias exhales with relief, and it feels as if some of that heavy weight has been taken off his shoulders. 

His dad stands up, and all Ozymandias can do is keep his gaze on the floor. 

His eyes widen when he feels his dad’s hands on his face and forces him to look up at him as he leans over him and places a kiss on his forehead. 

He feels warm as he closes his eyes and does his best to keep another wave of tears from pricking at his eyes. 

“It’s okay to feel guilty Ozy. I would be more furious if you didn’t. I love you, and so does your father. But there are going to be consequences to this, and I hope you start thinking about some solutions and take responsibility.” 

Ozymandias nods again, not trusting himself to speak, and opens his eyes to meet his dad’s warm amber eyes and the smile on his lips. 

“Get some sleep, Little Lion.” 

Ozymandias feels his face color, embarrassed that the term of endearment makes him feel better than anything else has all day, even if it also feels like he’s a kid again. As his dad pulls away to make his way to the door, he has to keep himself from reaching out and asking him to stay with him a bit longer. 

“Papa…” he says instead, and his dad turns just slightly to look at him curiously. 

Ozymandias does his best to smile, even if it feels as if it takes all the energy he has left. 

“Thank you…” 

His dad smiles, and nods in understanding, before opening the door and walking out, shutting it quietly behind him. 

Ozymandias sighs as he looks at his bed, the exhaustion from the events of the day and the tears he shed blatantly obvious as the act of just keeping his eyes open becomes a struggle. He throws himself haphazardly onto the familiar and plush surface and buries his face into the pillow. 

Sleep has never come easier. 

* * *

Kise Ryota isn’t surprised to see his daughter walking down the hallway with a tray of food in her hands, but her consideration still makes him smile as she pauses when she sees him. 

“How is he?” she asks, and the concern and worry are evident in her blue eyes. 

“Knowing him, he’s probably asleep already. He’s a bit shaken, but he’s not hurt. Physically at least.” 

Nakhti nods, and against all reason, he can see some guilt in her features, and he knows that she is somehow finding a reason to blame herself for the events that happened, even if there was nothing that she could have done to have made it avoidable. 

He steps closer and places a soft kiss on her blonde hair. 

“Your father and I will probably not make it to dinner tonight, I imagine we’ll have quite a few things to discuss. So, make sure to eat, and be prepared for a family meeting within the next few days.” 

Nakhti nods and quietly excuses herself as she continues to make her way to her brother’s room. 

Kise sighs as he makes his way to his husband’s study. Knowing him, he is already doing everything within his power to get ahead of the situation. 

When he reaches the familiar double doors, he steps inside and is met with the expected sight. 

Kaiba is clearly on a call, although there is no phone in his hand, Kise knows he is never without the discreet earpiece he uses instead, speaking firmly as he stands and looks out one of the many windows of the study. 

The sky outside is beginning to darken, the sun already setting on the horizon, and the sky is filled with the orange, purple and pink hues of dusk. 

Kise isn’t sure who Kaiba is speaking to. Likely it’s their lawyer as they make a game plan of how to handle the situation. 

He takes notice of the suit jacket thrown haphazardly on his desk chair, knows that its something he does when he is particularly stressed, a rare occurrence. 

The thought makes him walk up to his husband from behind and wrap his arms around him, mindful to be quiet as to not interrupt their conversation. Kaiba tenses for a moment, before relaxing as he places a hand over his as he continues with the conversation. 

Kise tries his best to listen, but his thoughts are still on the events of the day and on their son and how devastated and defeated he looked back in his room. He had intended to chew him out about his actions, but he found it impossible to do after seeing that look on his face. 

After all, how could he stay angry when his son was still able to walk and breathe? When he looked so shaken? Things really could have turned out much worse. 

He isn’t sure how much time passes as he becomes lost in his thoughts, but finally, Kaiba hangs up on the call, and sighs as he turns around in Kise’s hold so that they’re facing each other. 

Kise places a soft kiss on his husband’s lips, pleased when Kaiba practically melts into him and places his hands on his hips. 

“I didn’t sign up for this headache,” Kaiba mumbles under his breath, and rather than reprimand him, Kise only kisses him again. 

“But we did… this is what comes with parenthood.” 

Kaiba frowns but doesn’t refute him as he asks something else instead. 

“How did he look?” 

Despite their twenty-five years of being together, Kise can’t help but still be amazed at Kaiba’s ability to know exactly where he has been and what he had been doing within the last time he left the study and now. Of course he knew he had been talking to their son right after their meeting. 

“He looked like a kicked and abandoned puppy.” 

Kise smiles sadly at the flash of guilt in Kaiba’s eyes, knows the toll of what playing the bad cop is to him. 

“You did the right thing… that’s exactly how he should feel right now. If he had been his usual smart-ass self, I would have chewed him out too after you were done with him.” 

Kaiba’s lips quirk up at that comment, and Kise shivers when his hand reaches up to cup his face and his thumb gently caresses his cheek. 

“You actually chewing him out? I find that hard to believe.” 

Kise pouts at that. 

“ _Anyway_ … what I came here to tell you… is that you don’t have to deal with this alone. He’s _our_ son, and I’m here to help you in any way I can. Just tell me what to do.” 

Kaiba looks into his husband’s deep amber eyes. He can see the determination in them, and it eases some of the tension in his muscles. 

Indeed, he is not alone. 

“You can help me choose his new bodyguard.” 

Kise’s eyes brighten, pleased to be able to help, and Kaiba can’t resist leaning in to place a soft kiss on his lips. 

Kise hums happily. 

“So, what company are we going with? Do you have a list?” 

Kaiba pulls away only to guide his husband back to his desk, where he pulls up the holographic panel he had left behind when his lawyer called him back. 

“We should stick with the same company, they’re the best in the business. The Kingsglaive have been around for some time now and have the best of the best. The fact that the bodygu— _Pelna_ —was able to single-handedly fend of the Yakuza speaks enough for the skill of their employees.” 

Kise can’t help but take notice of the way Kaiba refers to Ozymandias’ bodyguard by name, and instinctively knows their son must have said something about it for the more personal reference. It causes him to smile. 

His gaze returns to the holographic panel, where the pictures of the members of the Kingsglaive are lined up for them to see, both men and women from the looks of it. 

“Most of their members have military experience, some even ex-special forces. It might be a good idea to double up security on each of us, just to be safe.” 

Kise nods in agreement. 

“They won’t be happy, but it’s for the best.” 

Kaiba then manipulates the display to show a dozen different pictures. 

“I requested a list of their very best, and this is it. We can read through their profiles and choose those best fit for our needs.” 

Kise points to the picture of a man with a serious look on his face. He has strong chiseled features and a more rectangular face, neatly trimmed facial hair, and long hair combed back with faded sides. 

“I want this one. He’s handsome.” 

Kise tries not to laugh at the pointed look his husband sends him. 

“Ok fine, Ozy or Nakhti can get him.” 

Kaiba’s eyes narrow and this time Kise does laugh as he links his arm with his before the brunette can call him useless and kick him out. He moves the suit jacket left on the chair and throws it over the back of it, before nudging Kaiba to sit down and sitting on his lap. 

“I’m just kidding, love. Unless…” 

Kaiba lets out an exasperated sigh but knows his husband well enough to know he’s only teasing him. Honestly, how he still has the energy to do so is beyond him. 

“But no, seriously, we should still look at his profile.” 

It takes the rest of the night to finally make their ldecisions, and there is a much too pleased look of glee on Kise’s face for Kaiba’s liking. 

The handsome one, as his husband has so aptly been referring to him, turned out to be the most skilled by far, and Kaiba would have been a fool to not pick him simply because of his level of attractiveness. 

They agree he should be one of the guards assigned to their son, since he is the most at risk to be targeted. 

They discuss a few more things, from contingency plans, to whether they should take a trip to one of their vacation homes for the time being, to how much they should try to do from home. 

By the time they decide the rest can be left for the following day, it is late into the night, and the food their household staff brought for them a few hours earlier is cold and mostly untouched. 

As they do their nighttime routine in their master bathroom, Kise grins when his husband lets him put some night cream on his face with no resistance, and he feels just a little guilty at the thought that maybe he went too far with his little joke. 

“Just so you know, it would take more than a pretty face for me to leave you for someone else.” 

Kaiba scoffs as Kise rubs the cream under his eyes gently. 

“So, you _would_ leave me, under the right conditions.” 

Kise hums. 

“Well, you would have to do something pretty unforgivable for me to do that. Like cheat on me first, but I know you would _never_ do that, so I don’t see myself leaving you for any reason at all.” 

Kaiba’s lips quirk up. 

“Even if I’m an old man?” 

Kise gives him a pointed look. His husband is only seven years older than him, and he also does not look his age. Still, he knows its one of his insecurities, even if he would never admit to it and only ever mentions it in a teasing manner. 

“You are _not_ old. And even when you are, you’ll be _my_ old man.” 

Kise sets down the night cream and screws the cap back on, before turning to his husband and pulling him in for lingering kiss before pulling away just enough to be able to speak. 

“Each day I love you more and more, and I will never get tired of you, even when you make me super angry and I want to burn your empire to the ground.” 

Kaiba chuckles. 

“And you’re the only one who could do it too.” 

“Damn right. Now let’s go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow.” 

Kaiba nods, but as they make their way back to the bed, he pulls Kise in for a deep kiss, surprising the blonde in his arms, but he returns the kiss eagerly, and Kaiba lowers them to the bed and settles on top of him. 

It has been an exhausting day, but his fatigue is forgotten as a burning desire forms in the pit of his stomach as he kisses and touches the man under him. 

No matter how many years they have been together, he cannot imagine ever tiring of him either. 

And he will gladly remind him why no man, even a younger one with a handsome face and admirable skills, can ever come between them. 


	4. Business Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise has a business proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So honestly, the decision to bring together Fate Gilgamesh and KnB Kise was both the best and worst thing I could do to myself. The best, because it just works so well. And worst, because I have soooo many plot bunnies. If you guys didn’t guess from this series, I am deeply invested in FGO. So, although I’m not the most hardcore player, it’s enough that things like Summer Event Caster Gilgamesh and his stupid good summer outfit variant created this entire chapter! I also just really wanna draw Kise in all of Gilgamesh’s outfits because they are so freaking extra it’s just so perfect for this world. 
> 
> Also, I did mean to write a chapter about how Kise came to decide his brand’s name, but didn’t get around to it oops. Basically, while brainstorming on what he wanted his brand to represent, he was deeply inspired by Gilgamesh’s persona and kingly presence. He decides to name his brand “Melammu” in honor of what they underwent and how that transformed him, since his noble phantasm is called “Melammu Dingir” which means “Radiant God”. And of course, anything that will honor Gilgamesh has to be of the utmost luxury and quality. So of course, his line is the next Gucci and Versace, with only luxury items, clothing, jewelry, cologne, and everything that will make someone feel like royalty.

“Seto!” 

He heard his voice before he even opened the doors to his office, and Kaiba looked up to see his husband burst excitedly through the double doors, a wide grin on his lips and an excited glint in his eyes that told Kaiba the blonde was up to something. 

Kaiba didn’t greet Kise, already knowing that he would speak again before he even had the chance to, and was proven right when immediately the blonde let out a burst of excited chatter. 

“I got the best idea today! You are going to love it! But first... get this!” 

Kise walked to his desk, and rather than sit on the chairs placed before him, chose to sit on the edge of the desk. He wore a pair of tight-fitting white pants, a blue button up shirt rolled up at his elbows that revealed a checkered pattern. The top buttons of the shirt were left undone so that it showcased his chiseled chest and bulky gold necklace underneath. To add to his ensemble were gold earrings and a bulky gold band around his wrist and accompanying smaller gold bracelet. 

Kaiba was used to seeing Kise come home with a new idea and being the first to hear it as the blonde talked through what inspired him and what he wanted to do with it. The blonde himself had said that it helped him sort his thoughts when he spoke it out loud, so Kaiba didn’t mind listening to him and his thought process. After all, he loved nothing more than seeing Kise Ryota happy. 

“We’re in the middle of our summer catalog shoot, and we decided the mood of the shoot is supposed to be relaxed business casual vibes at the beach. So here I am, trying to do my best to sell this outfit...” 

Kaiba smirked at his gaze once more roved over Kise’s outfit. 

“You succeed without having to try,” he said. 

Kise visibly preens as he sends him a saucy smirk over his shoulder. 

“You flatter me, my love.” 

Kaiba had to resist the urge to reach over the desk and pull him into his lap. 

“So anyway, here I am, doing my best like always, and as I’m going over the pictures, I can’t help but feel something’s _missing._ When it hit me!” 

Kise slammed his open palm into the desk dramatically, a look of fierce determination in his amber eyes. 

“What kind of businessman would be at a work trip without a laptop or tablet. So, I look at my tablet, and it just looks so _plain._ It is _so_ not Melammu! How can I, trying to look as regal as possible, hold something as plain as all these unimpressive tablets. No, no. That just won’t do. I need something luxurious, something worthy of a king!” 

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, a hint of amusement in his blue eyes at his husband’s antics when he’s in this state of mind. 

“Then, I think about any other options, and nothing seems right. So... the obvious solution? Well... I have to bring it to life _myself._ ” 

Kise got up from the table, and walked around so that he’s beside Kaiba’s chair, and swivels it so that Kaiba is facing him once more, and the smirk on his lips tells Kaiba he is pretty sure what Kise has in mind, but he is going to let him get there anyway. 

“And who better to help me than my husband, the best technology pioneer in the world!” 

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. 

“What are you saying, exactly?” 

Kise grinned as he proceeded to sit on his lap, and wrapped his arms around Kaiba’s neck. 

“Let’s collaborate! Just picture it! Melammu and KaibaCorp, an exclusive and limited line of everyday gadgets! Smartwatches, tablets, laptops! They have to be gold of course, as flashy as possible, regal in every way!” 

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at his husband. 

“Are you trying to sneak into my market?” 

Kise laughed. 

“Hey now, I said _collaborate._ That means it would be an equal venture. Equal profits. I provide the aesthetic; you provide the software. Doesn’t that sound amazing? Think about it... it would be like our brand baby. The best of our brands, combined.” 

Kise’s eyes were warm, and Kaiba had to admit that the idea sounded appealing, and indeed a smart move on their part. Since their brands were in very different markets, it would come as a shock that they created something together, and might be just crazy enough to work and create something revolutionary. 

“Hm... very well. Submit a business proposal and I’ll consider it.” 

As expected, Kise immediately pouted and frowned. 

“ _Seto,_ ” he whined. 

Kaiba’s lips quirked up. 

“What? You think just because you’re my husband, you get special privileges?” 

Kise’s pout became more pronounced. 

“That’s exactly what that means!” 

“Sorry sunshine, business is business. It gets messy when you mix business with pleasure.” 

Now, Kaiba felt the slight pressure of Kise’s nails against the back of his neck as he got a devilish glint in his eyes. 

“You weren’t saying that when you were fucking me in my dressing room when I was working in your tournament.” 

Kaiba couldn’t help but smirk at the reminder of the sneaking around they had done during his tournament all those years ago, and the close calls they had experienced. 

“And indeed, it was messy, was it not?” 

Kise couldn’t help but chuckle at that and pulled his husband down into a kiss which he easily returned, before Kise pulled back again. 

“But seriously... our baby...” 

Kise was doing that thing with his eyes that made it impossible for Kaiba to deny him anything and sighed. 

“It’s a good idea. But I take my company seriously. Create a business proposal, present it to me, and if I like the logistics of it, I’ll make the necessary preparations within my company to proceed.” 

Kise couldn’t help but smile, pride and warmth in his chest as he regarded his husband. Leave it to Kaiba to be consistent when it came his company. There really were no shortcuts when it came to him, and Kise couldn’t be mad at that. It was what made Seto Kaiba a giant in the technology and business world, and his products successful. He didn’t half ass anything, and it was something that inspired Kise just as much and pushed him to also be the best version of himself and produce only the best. 

With that in mind, Kise hummed as he stroked the side of Kaiba’s face. 

“Deal. And what if I said... my business proposal starts with a bed...” 

Kaiba also grinned and pulled his husband closer. 

“It sounds like the best business proposal yet...” 

And so, the luxury line of M x K technology gadgets was born. 

* * *

_Here is the summer Caster Gil outfit that inspired it all when I saw his grimoire becomes an actual golden **tablet**. Let's say Kise put in some contacts and this is part of the marketing ads. I did not draw this one, although I hope to be at this level one day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later on, Kise will come out with another brand, which he’ll name “Dingir” to complement and complete the noble phantasm’s name and meaning. Since Caster Gilgamesh is portrayed as the King that completed the journey that would remind him what humanity and the purpose of life is, and return to rule as a better king, this brand will reflect that in that it is meant for the everyday people, more affordable and humble, but still stylish and uplifting. Yeah, poetic huh? I just love this world I’ve created for these boys. I actually kind of want to write out a holy grail war between the GOM in this world too, it’s been heavy on my mind recently even though I have other stories to complete, oops. I do plan to go back to Fooled too, I actually have the entire story planned out, and a sequel. I just need to write it down hehe.


	5. The Future with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise remembers a long distant memory.

* * *

Kise blinked as he slowly came into wakefulness, the feelings remnant of his dream still present in his mind as he became more aware of his surroundings. His heart was still beating a bit faster than usual, and realization and wonder were the first emotions he was able to recognize as he came to. 

He was in his condo in Domino, and the familiar weight of Kaiba’s arm atop of him warmed him and filled him with peace and happiness. As it usually was when Kise woke up, his back was to Kaiba, who kept one arm securely around his waist, and Kise could just barely register his gentle breathing behind him. 

It was a Sunday morning, which was why Kaiba was still sleeping instead of already getting ready for the day, and Kise was able to also wake without the urgency to get ready to be somewhere too. 

Sunday mornings were his favorite mornings. It was the only day of the week that they tried to keep just for themselves, that they reserved for rest even if it meant they still had things to do in the afternoon. 

They were slow mornings, where they could enjoy just staying in bed until their hunger drew them out of the covers. 

Now fully alert, Kise turned around in Kaiba’s hold, and smiled as his sleeping face came into view. As always when he slept, his face was relaxed, his breathing even and gentle, not even a single snore. Kise reached out to touch his face, eager to feel him and ease him into wakefulness to join him, and when his gentle touch did little to stir him, he placed a gentle kiss on his lips, followed by a few more kisses against the corners of his lips. 

That seemed to do the trick as Kaiba drew in a deep breath, and his arms moved to pull Kise closer as his face suddenly buried itself in the crook of Kise’s neck, which caused the blonde to smile as he gently stroked the back of Kaiba’s head and down to his back. 

“Morning, Seto,” Kise gently said. 

“Mm.” 

Kise’s smile widened as Kaiba placed a kiss on his neck, his heart doing that little dance that only Kaiba was able to make it do. 

Kaiba placed a few more kisses against his skin, slowly making his way up to Kise’s lips, until he kissed him fully. Kise had learned early on that it was pointless to deny the rich CEO anything, especially when it came to kisses, and even when he claimed morning breath. 

Kise made a pleased noise as Kaiba drew back only to place a gentle kiss on his forehead before he laid back down onto his side so that they were able to face each other. Kise smiled gently at the brunette, whose gaze met his just as gently. 

“Did you sleep well?” Kise asked softly, his hand reaching up to trail softly against Kaiba’s cheek. 

Rather than answer, Kaiba simply gave him a small nod. 

Kise continued to simply caress Kaiba’s face, and the brunette’s eyes fluttered shut once more at the gentle touch, even though Kise knew that he wouldn’t fall back asleep. 

They stayed that way for a few more minutes, both enjoying each other’s presence and the lazy morning with no pressing matters to attend to, until Kaiba reached up with his own hand and grabbed Kise’s so that his fingers intertwined with his, before opening his eyes and drawing the back of Kise’s hand to his face and placing a soft kiss on it. 

The act of affection filled Kise with warmth as he let out a soft sigh and moved closer to the brunette, so that he was able to rest his forehead against his, their intertwined hands between them. 

“What do you want to do today?” Kise asked, although he really wanted to do nothing other than what they were doing then. 

Kaiba seemed to feel the same way because he looked at Kise’s face for only a moment before answering. 

“Stay like this.” 

Kise smiled as he nodded and let himself relax as he embraced the feeling of being next to the man he loved. Still… the feelings that he had awoken with clung to him even then, and a sudden thought came to mind as he looked at his lover. 

“Hey Seto…” 

“Mm?” 

“Who was your first crush?” 

Kise had learned that slowly but surely, Kaiba had grown to allow himself to be more expressive around him. And Kise always enjoyed Kaiba’s reactions and deciphering them. The small frown that formed on his brows told Kise Kaiba was not expecting his question, rather than it upset him. 

“Crush?” 

The question from Kaiba was one that asked for clarification. And with a previous ice prince like him, Kise knew that he had to elaborate on what he meant to get the answer he wanted. 

“Yeah, you know. Your first crush. The first person you can remember that you liked more than everyone else. The first person that made your heart skip a beat, and made you excited to see them and know more about them. At least… that’s what I consider a crush.” 

There was a moment of contemplative silence as Kise waited with patience and curiosity, eager to hear what Kaiba had to say. Even after over a year of dating, Kise wasn’t sure why he had never thought to ask this question before. 

“You.” 

The simple answer still made Kise’s eyes widen and his heart skip a beat, and he was surprised to even feel heat travel to his cheeks at the easy admission. 

“W-wait… really? You never had a crush before me?” 

Rather than look embarrassed, Kaiba merely nodded, and Kise thought he might burst from the love he felt for this man then and there. 

“Not even the Pharaoh?” 

Kise had to admit, a part of him always suspected that one of the few people that Kaiba might have liked in the past would be the ancient Pharaoh, as unorthodox as it would be to like an ancient spirit. 

Again, Kaiba surprised him by calmly shaking his head. 

“No… eventually he grew to be the first person I ever truly respected, but I never had the urge to kiss him. Before that, I never looked at anyone with the juvenile mindset of a potential romantic partner. I didn’t have the time or desire for something like that.” 

Kise hummed in understanding, since it made sense that Kaiba had never allowed himself to indulge in the concept of a crush, even subconsciously, his priorities had always been different due to his circumstances. He had never allowed himself to be a child and indulge in the so-called juvenile feelings that came with it. 

“You are the only one I could consider _a crush_.” 

The admission once more made Kise feel giddy with happiness, and his smile reflected it as he leaned forward to place a kiss on Kaiba’s lips. 

“That makes me really happy.” 

Kaiba’s grip on his hand tightened. 

“What about you?” 

There was an edge to Kaiba’s voice as he asked the question, and Kise wasn’t quite sure if it was because he felt awkward asking, or if a part of him might not like the reminder that Kise was someone that indeed indulged in juvenile feelings in his youth, and had more recipients of his affection. 

The thought made Kise feel special, and happy about what his response would be. 

“Would you believe me if I said that it was _you_?” 

Kaiba frowned once more, and this frown spoke of disbelief. 

“You liked Aomine before I came along.” 

Kise chuckled, having expected that response. 

“Yeah but… we’re talking about our _first_ crush.” 

Kaiba’s inquisitive frown deepened. 

“I had a dream last night… even though I’m sure it was partly a memory. It reminded me of when I first discovered duel monsters… when I first discovered _you_.” 

Kaiba didn’t say anything, merely kept his focus on Kise as he spoke. 

“Don’t you remember… how I said that I grew up admiring you?” 

This time, Kaiba nodded, and Kise smiled as he thought back to the dream. 

“To be honest… I think I was too young to realize it was a crush back then. Like everyone, I thought the natural thing was to like girls, even if I thought they were mostly annoying. You’re right that it wasn’t until Aomine came along that I really discovered my sexuality… but… looking back… I don’t think I can call Aomine my first crush.” 

Kise chuckled as he recalled the long-buried memories from the recess of his mind. 

“I remember seeing you on TV during the Battle City Tournament for the first time. I thought you were so cool… my heart was racing… and I wanted to see you win more than anything. There were so many duelists, but the one that stood out to me was _you_. I begged my mom for cards that very same day… and vowed that I would become good enough to play you one day. It was my motivation for winning all those local tournaments… but then… I started playing sports and modeling, and my priorities changed, and Duel Monsters became an afterthought until I almost completely forgot about it.” 

Kise paused, and still, Kaiba made no movements or said anything. 

“I think that’s why it was so easy for all those feelings to rush back when my manager told me about the KaibaCorp audition… and why it felt like the world stopped when I met you that day after my game… it felt more meaningful than simply meeting my childhood idol… it was like meeting my childhood crush…” 

_Maybe even my childhood love..._

Kise’s eyes once more reflected the warmth he felt as he looked back at Kaiba. 

“That’s why… you were my first crush too, Seto. Without a doubt.” 

Kise wasn’t prepared for the way that Kaiba drew him to him and crashed his lips to his, but he also wasn’t going to complain as he wrapped his own arms around his lover and kissed him back. After a short moment, he pulled back, and the small smile on his lips and the warmth in his blue eyes made Kise’s breath hitch. 

“Good.” 

After all, if Kaiba Seto could not be Kise Ryota’s first love, he would happily take being his first crush. 

* * *

_“Mom! Can I watch TV?”_ _a young_ _blonde boy called from the living room of his home._

_The reply came from the other room, but it caused the boy to smile._

_“Only for a little bit Ryota!_ _Dinner will ready soon!”_

_“Okay!”_

_Kise Ryota excitedly turned on the television, not sure what exactly he wanted to watch, but determined to ease some of his boredom since the rain outside kept him indoors for the day._

_Like any_ _ten-year-old_ _boy, cartoons seemed like the perfect thing to watch, or a cool movie._

_As he surfed through the available channels, nothing really caught his attention._

_“Des Feral Imp! Attack her directly!”_

_The voice that pierced through the screen gave him pause as he stopped on the next channel, in time to see a brown-haired young man on the screen and a green monster creature lunge forward at his command. The creature slashed at a woman covered in a cream garment, and Kise felt his eyes widen at the show of violence._

_Despite the action, it was clear the woman was not actually hurt, and Kise watched as a digital square with numbers showed on the screen that decreased with the attack._

_The brown-haired young man said some things that Kise didn’t quite understand, words of God and the past, and cards. Despite his confusion, Kise felt himself growing intrigued, and soon, he had set the remote to the side._

_“The future doesn’t guide me! The road that I take becomes the future!” the man continued, his voice strong and resolute as he pointed a finger towards the woman across from him._

_His words seemed to once more pierce through him, and Kise felt his heart begin to beat just a bit faster in his chest as he continued to watch these unfamiliar events unfold._

_Soon, it became clear that it was a game with cards that these two people were playing, and the monsters weren’t real, they were holograms. The scene of the two players engaged in this new type of battle on a blimp soaring through the night sky added a new level of atmosphere of anticipation and excitement to the event, even as the two players spoke unfamiliar words and held what seemed like a deep conversation that was beyond his understanding._

_Despite the brown-haired man’s confidence and steadfast conviction, it seemed the tides turned, because after a particular play from the woman, he looked shaken, and from what Kise could see, he was on the defensive._

_It seemed that the woman claimed being able to see the future, and the look on the man’s face was a mix of disbelief but uncertainty. Kise frowned. Was such a thing_ _really possible_ _? Could this woman see the future?_

_“Kaiba!”_

_The brown-haired man seemed to perk up at the sound of the_ _name, and_ _looked down to the man that spoke it from the sidelines._

_“Kaiba...?” Kise said softly._

_Was that the man’s name?_

_“I can see it! I see our road of battle that leads forever! Use your cards to create your future! That’s what a duelist does! I see a future where we fight in Battle City!”_

_The words from the spiky-haired man seemed to make their mark, because the man known as Kaiba smiled and looked more at ease._

_“Then wait for me, Yugi!”_

_The match resumed, with Kaiba composed once more._

_The woman was able to_ _continually_ _attack him with her monsters, and despite things not looking good for Kaiba, Kise wanted him to win._

_Finally, it seemed that there was a change, when Kaiba looked determined as he did a play that used the woman’s monsters, and in a spectacular light show, a large blue monster that seemed larger than life and even the blimp itself appeared behind Kaiba as he laughed victoriously._

_The fierce monster made goosebumps rise along his forearms._

_“_ _Obelisk_ _\- the God of Destruction- will annihilate you and bring me victory!”_

_Despite the monster that Kaiba claimed to be a God, the woman did not look the least bit uneasy as she stared back calmly._

_Despite Kaiba’s clear confidence and contentment at having summoned what seemed like such a powerful card, there was a tense atmosphere to the arena that made Kise feel at the edge of his metaphorical seat._

_The tense atmosphere stretched on, and it was only when Kaiba seemed ready to finally attack with his monster that something else happened, and he came to a complete stop._

_Kise was confused_ _again and_ _watched intently at the look on Kaiba’s face that looked shocked and confused._

_Yet that only lasted a moment before his composure returned, but rather than attack with the monster behind him, he used some new cards instead._

_For the first time, the woman looked shaken at the change in tactics, her eyes wide as she watched Kaiba make his move._

_“I summon Gadget Soldier from my graveyard in defense position! To summon Blue-Eyes from my hand, I need to tribute two monsters.”_

_Kaiba raised two fingers to further his point, before his hand moved to the gadget attacked to his arm._

_“Therefore...”_

_His opponent once more looked shocked, as if what he was doing was insane._

_“Yes! I tribute a God!”_

_As the camera showcased the audience, all looked just as shocked by what Kaiba was doing, before the camera once more turned to Kaiba’s figure._

_“My pride... my soul... I decide my own future!”_

_Kise felt his eyes widen, and this time, his hand travelled to his chest as he gripped his shirt as his heart once more raced._

_“Obelisk! Gadget Soldier! Tribute yourselves for my servant!”_

_The monsters behind Kaiba began to dissipate into blue light particles that disappeared behind him._

_“Ishizu, I’ll show you my servant that represents my pride and soul!”_

_The look on Kaiba’s face was one of unwavering conviction as he placed down his chosen card._

_“Come, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!”_

_Kise felt his breath hitch as he watched the great white dragon surge forward with a mighty roar as its great wings settled it behind Kaiba menacingly and powerfully._

_Surprisingly, although this Dragon was smaller than the God monster that it had replaced, it seemed to better_ _belong_ _next to Kaiba, as if this creature belonged to only him, and added to the atmosphere of strength behind him._

_“Ishizu, did Blue-Eyes appear in your vision?”_

_The woman’s shocked expression remained, as if in fact, she had_ _not_ _seen this dragon in her vision, before her expression changed to a resigned smile._

_“This is my future! Go, Blue-Eyes!”_

_At Kaiba’s command, the mighty dragon surged forward, and with a gathering of light energy in its mouth, it prepared to fire its blast._

_“Open the way for my future! Burst Stream of Destruction!”_

_As the blast made its mark, the woman shielded herself against the wind that formed, and the digital numbers on the screen fell to zero._

_“I win, Ishizu!”_

_At Kaiba’s confident declaration, Kise felt himself burst into a wide smile as he cheered._

_The camera remained on the players as they held one last conversation._

_“Impressive,_ _Seto_ _,” the woman, Ishizu, said, “You’re now the true owner of a God Card. But why?”_

_There was a pause as Kaiba closed his eyes briefly, before he calmly replied to Ishizu’s question._

_“There is something that people should believe in beyond a God. And that’s what I did.”_

_His cryptic reply was lost on Kise, but the resolute way it was spoken sounded beyond cool nonetheless to his ears._

_“_ _Seto_ _, I gained something important in this duel. The light of hope.”_

_The look on her face was one of content._

_“I lost. But I learned that you_ _can_ _change the future. And the people here have the power to save Marik._ _Seto_ _,can people change the future?”_

_Her last question was said softly, pleadingly, as the platform that they stood on began to lower._

_Kaiba once more closed his eyes, but his posture remained unwavering as he answered._

_“If you succumb to the future, there is no light.”_

_His soft reply made Kise feel something flutter in his stomach, as he watched Kaiba walk off the platform confidently, and just as he stopped to look at the spiky-haired man that had spoken earlier, the TV shut off._

_“Wha-”_

_Startled, Kise turned to see his mom with the remote in hand._

_“Mom!” he whined as he tried to reach for the remote, only for his mom to raise the remote out of his reach with a frown._

_“Now, Ryota. I said only for a little bit. Dinner is ready. I’ve been calling for you for a few minutes now.”_

_Kise felt his eyes widen at her comment. Had she been so lost in his new discovery that he hadn’t heard his mom call for him?_

_But... he wanted to see more._

_He wanted to understand more._

_His heart was still racing, and the feeling in the pit of his stomach remained._

_What had he just seen?_

_Who was_ _Seto_ _Kaiba? What game was that? It had seemed so otherworldly... something beyond anything he had ever seen. It reached something that nothing else ever had before, something that lit a fire in him with the passion and curiosity to know more._

_Seto_ _Kaiba’s voice resonated in his mind, his powerful words now etched into his heart and mind._

_Kise felt himself grin once more._

_“He was so cool! I want to play with him!”_

_Kise had no idea what card game it was that he had watched, but he already knew that he wanted to play it._

_He wanted to play against that same man._

_His words of the future once more crossed his mind, and Kise felt his heart skip a beat._

“...The road that I take becomes the future...” 

_Then... Kise would do the same._

_Then and there, he decided._

_He would learn all he could about this game. He would become good enough to one day duel_ _Seto_ _Kaiba, and be a worthy opponent in his eyes._

_As Kise felt his mom take his hand and guide him to the dinner table, his heart was still beating hard in his chest._

_“Hey mom... can we go to a card shop to get some cards?”_

_His mom looked down on him with a curious glance._

_“Sure Ryota... if you do some chores and do good with your studies we can.”_

_Kise smiled excitedly._

_“Deal!”_

* * *

Kise once smiled as he recalled the memory, as he nuzzled into the chest of his lover with warmth in his chest. 

“Hey Seto...” he muttered, pleasantly sore from the morning love making they just finished. 

“Hn?” Kaiba muttered back, his hand continuing its caressing pattern against his back that made Kise resist the urge to shiver. 

“Thank you...” he said, placing a tender kiss against Kaiba’s chest. 

“For what?” Kaiba responded as he paused in his ministrations. 

Kise smiled and craned his neck up to be able to look into Kaiba’s curious blue eyes. 

“For choosing to have me in your future.” 

Kaiba looked surprised by the remark, and Kise felt the warmth in his chest grow at the small pleased smile that tugged at Kaiba’s lips, before his lover leaned down to place a tender kiss on his lips. 

It filled Kise with a burst of love and affection that made him feel like the happiest man on the planet, that made him feel like he was _home_. 

As Kaiba pulled away, the look of warmth in his eyes remained, and Kise thought he might float. 

“It was the only choice worth making. This is where we belong.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The duel referenced is from episode 94- The Strike that Changes the Future, the English subbed for anyone curious. Man, rewatching stuff like that reminds me of why I adore Kaiba's character development, and honestly the perfect moment for Kise to first fall for him lmao. 
> 
> I promise for those still interested in this that the GOM chapter will be next! It's just I get all this fluffy ideas in my head and they're so easy and fun to write. And because I've set such high expectations for myself with the GOM chapter its a pretty intimidating challenge to write hehe. But I WILL get to it! I promise!


End file.
